A Danger Is Coming
by nikirocks29
Summary: Sequel to A Love Reborn. Izzy has started her senior year. But with a new school year comes new kids. When they meet a new coven and siblings Rylan and Rolan, who are like Renesmee, they'll learn not everyone of the same species is the same. Their after an Immortal, and their eyes are set on Izzy. Will the Cullens be able to save her or will they be too late?
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I've never written a sequel but I can say I'm excited for what I have for this story. I'm sure, and hope, you'll love it. ****I know I said I'd update soon but I couldn't help but up it up now. **

**I honestly and truly loved all the encouraging words I got for the first story, A Love Reborn, and I hope to achieve the same with this sequel.**

**Okay, so here is the Prologue. I hope you love it.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any of the Twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

"Amazing." He whispered, starstruck as he stared at the two photos.

They looked exactly the same. The eyes, the face, the hair, the soft yet exquisite features. They could be twins. But he wasn't fooled. He knew they were related, but not sisters. Though you wouldn't tell who was who if you lay the photos next to each other.

He was sure Shane had been lying eight months ago when he told him he had seen one. They were very rare, and those who were found were usually put under heavy protection. There was about five or six alive around the world, but they were well-hidden with their coven and guards.

But when Shane showed him the pictures of the girl, he was shell-shocked by the truth.

"So, Frederick, do you believe it is so?" Garish questioned him, skepticism and wonder heavily laced in his words.

"I have seen many things, but this, as much as it does not seem as it is; it is. The girl is an Immortal. And I can't imagine what'd I do if I got my hands on her. The power that must surge through her body, her blood." Frederick's eyes sparkled with his need to get his hands on the girl.

Shane entered the room then, his eyes shining at what he had heard.

"After you've captured her, and after you've finished running tests on her, can I keep her?" He asked, imagining how hard his heart would be beating if he was human.

"Yes, my dear child. She can be yours. You'd be able to do away with her as you see fit." Frederick smiled at him.

He had always seen Shane as his son. He had known Shane since he was a human. He was great friends with his family. Frederick was turned about twenty years before Shane, when he was at the young age of four summers old with hazel eyes, freckles that covered his nose and blond hair.

He couldn't save Shane's parents so he promised Shane's father he'd protect him. After he turned him, they because like father and son, but about one hundred years ago he had gone off on his own. He came back when his mate was killed by those wretched Cullens.

"Oh, I will. I will do as I please. I'll make her beg." Shane chuckled darkly as he walked toward Frederick.

"And after I've finished with her, I let my venom flow through her body, binding her to me for eternity." They had a good laugh before getting back to business.

"The Volturi must not find out about this. If they do, they'll be bound to go after the girl to see what has peaked our interest. We must keep quiet. Do not speak a word of this to anyone unless it is necessary." Frederick stopped to give Shane a pointed look, who glared back at him. "We'll stay hidden. Watch over her for a few months. Once I've deemed the time good, we'll go and take her."

"Um, sir." Came Joseph's meek voice.

"Yes?" Frederick asked, suddenly annoyed.

"Can we also take the other girl? The half-human one. I've always found a fascination about her." Frederick smiled as he saw Joseph get a dark look in him eyes.

"We'll see." He told him.

From behind the door, they heard small movement. They stood up, eyes trained on the door as it burst on. The two walked in, the girl looking around in disgust. As much as Frederick disliked the fact that they blackmailed him letting them work with him, even he had to admit that the girl was beautiful.

Long flowing black hair, large blue eyes that were always mistaken as innocent and very curvy and luscious body. She wore a corset shirt that pushed up her large chest, shorts the barely covered her and heels.

"We heard what you talking and decided to step in. We have a plan of our own." The boy spoke with authority and even though he looked only to be nineteen, Frederick knew not to underestimate him.

The boy was millennia's old and could kill a vampire in seconds without breaking a sweat. His dark eyes met everyone in the room, talking when no one made a move to stop him.

"We, my sister and I, have decided to infiltrate the school. Gain their trust, show them we are like the girl, and we look for peace. We'll have a house deep in the forest, and when we see them, we'll contact you immediately. After a few months, Frederick and the others can come, posing as our coven. And since my sister has a semblance to Joseph and I to Frederick, you can pose as our 'fathers'"." He explained.

He turned, to find his sister in a heavy lip-lock with Shane.

"Rylan!" He screamed, anger running through him.

When she didn't respond he appeared behind him and grabbed Shane's arm, snapping it clean off. A roar echoed off the walls as Shane cradled his arm.

"You snapped my fucking arm off!" He wailed.

"I'll snap the other one-off if you continue to fondle my sister. I don't care if you go at it like rabbits, just do it away from me were I don't have to subject my eyes to that." He growled angrily.

"Honestly, Rolan, what's your deal?" Rylan asked, annoyed that her brother had cock-blocked them. _Again._

"I don't like to see my sister prancing around like some cheap whore." He smiled sweetly.

"You're too kind." She laughed, grabbing Shane and disappearing.

"Siblings, what are you going to do?" He said to Frederick.

"Okay, so what girl are we going after?" Rolan asked.

"This one." Frederick said, looking smug.

Rolan whistled lowly at the picture. The girl looked incredibly sexy. She wore a corset shirt, but unlike his sister, she didn't look like a whore wearing it. She wore tight jeans, and was smirking at a boy. From the picture, he couldn't tell if it was a vampire or not.

"That him?" Rolan asked, tapping the picture with his index finger.

"Yes, that's him. Edward Cullen."

"The girl, she's very-"

"Sexy? Beautiful? The star of any man's sexual fantasy?" Frederick finished, his eyes bright as Rolan looked at him in disgust.

"Dude, your were like, what, turned in your sixty's, gross. Don't think about her in that way. Your gonna ruin her for me." Rolan shuddered in disgust.

"I was turned in my forties, and the girl is very pretty, but no, she's not what I desire. Your sister is." The look Rolan got in his eyes was enough to kill a hundred people with a blink.

"Don't talk about my sister that way." He growled.

"She's your half-sister. Remember, same father, different mothers. Who died to get you into this world, so put a sock in it." Frederick smirked.

Rolan threw himself down on the chair and picked up the picture.

For now, they'd stay focused on the girl. He turned her picture over, printing her name in his memory.

Isabella Glass.


	2. Chapter 1: Moving Out A Birthday Bash

**Welcome to the official first chapter of the sequel, A Danger Is Coming. I hope you love it****!**

**Disclaimer: And, of course, I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Izzy's Pov**

The sharp stinging on my face woke me up. I placed my hand on my cheek and rubbed it, opening my eyes to find my mother standing over me, hands on hips, her mouth in a thin line her eyes hard. Yep, she's pissed. At what she was pissed at, I didn't know. But I had a tiny feeling it was me. I just had to figure out what I did this time.

"Isabella, get out of bed, right now. In case you haven't noticed, it's September 13th, and you should be moving out today. I want you gone when I get back after work tonight." She snapped and walked away.

"Crazy bitch." I muttered under my breath.

I looked over at my boxes. I had started packing three days ago, on Renesmee's birthday. I laughed at the memory.

Edward had allowed her to drink champagne because, well, she had already surpassed 21 by decades. I had sulked around when he wouldn't let me take not even one sip. One sip wasn't going to make me drunk. Hell, it wouldn't even make me tipsy. I know, I've drunk it before.

The party was great, but it would've been better if they'd just let me let loose for once. I had so much thoughts and annoyance and rage from the last few months, and I wanted it out. I ended up stealing some Vodka and locking myself in his room. By the time the door was knocked down, I was drunk off my ass.

I felt like crap the next day but it was worth it. The last few months have not been the easiest. After the night of the dance, everything seemed to fly by. Christmas came and went, and I got four pairs of heels, a bunch of clothes, and I had nearly choked on the water I was drinking when I saw Alice had bought me lingerie. Edward just kind of went into shock. He eventually came out of it, but he was just...shocked.

I introduced my parents to Edward, and it went exactly as I thought it would, except when it got my dad. Mom was a bitch, as usual, and dad, well, he surprised all of us, except Edward. His face had been drawn, the perfect face of an Adonis gentleman. But his eyes twinkled in such a way that told me he wanted to laugh. Dad had told him in these exact words,

"If you hurt her in any way, you can definitely bet your ass you'll wake up, two balls lighter."

After we left we broke down in laughter. I had never heard my dad talk like that, and I was sure my mom was as shocked as I was when he had spoken those words.

"Get moving!" Mom screamed up the stairs.

I grumbled under my breath and walked over to my wardrobe, pulling on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a halter top and ballet flats. Since I had about twenty minutes before I had to leave, curtsy of my mother whose kicking me out, I began packing up my make-up and perfume bottles. I put them in one an unused purse them moved on to my shoes. Most of my clothes were already in boxes, so I figured I'd do that once I got home. I put on my converse and vans first then put the sandals, heels and ballet flats on top. I closed the box and put it on top of the boxes full of clothes.

"Isabella!"

"What the hell do you want?" I asked in frustration.

"A friend is here to pick you up!"

I walked over to my window to see Andrew's car in the driveway. I could see Judith's hair peeking out from the window. I smiled at the memory from when they told me their big news.

*Flashback*

_I knocked on Judith's front door, waiting for her to open. She had called me earlier today, interrupting my make-out session with Edward, to tell me I needed to go to her house, quickly. For a second, I thought she and Andrew were going to break-up but when I heard the squeal of happiness in her voice, I figured they had finally given up their virginity._

_She called me a pervert for suggesting that while I laughed._

_"Come in." Judith's voice that held barely contained excitement pulled me out of my musings._

_"What's so important that you interrupted my not-so-clean make-out session?" I asked, walking over to her brown couch and sitting down._

_She sat next to me, her eyes practically glowing with happiness. Her smile was so infectious I found myself slowly starting to smile._

_"Yesterday night, well, it was the anniversary from when we first met when we were thirteen. And, well, he took me out to Port Angeles, to this really nice expensive restaurant. The whole night, I was holding my breath because I was sure he was going to break up with me. I had held in my tears because of what I thought was going to happen. And then, he started explaining how much I meant to him, and how cute I looked when we first met, and then, he told me he loved me."_

_She started crying, but I could tell it was happy tears. I pulled her into a hug, laughing with her._

_"That's great. Do you love him?" I asked._

_"Yes. And I told him so. The smile he got when I told him, I would have happily died that night." She sighed, wiping her tears._

_We spent the rest of night talking about our boyfriends and how much we cared about them._

*End Flashback*

I laughed softly at the memory and made my way down the stairs, grabbing Andrew's arm, not bothering to talk to my mom. We'd only end up screaming at each other.

"So, are they really doing it? Kicking you out?" He asked once we were in the warmth of his car.

"Yep. By the time they get home, I'm supposed to be gone. Out of their lives." I answered.

"Well, if you don't have a place to stay, you can stay with my me. My parents would be more than glad to have you stay with us. Their happy that you've boasted my confidence." Judith laughed.

"And my parents, well they hate everyone. Their stuck up bitches who'll be happy once I'm gone. And I can't wait to leave. I'm going to college in Seattle, with my girl by my side." He pecked Judith on the lips, who giggled and nodded.

"Yep. I'm tired of this small town. And at least Seattle sees the sun more than three our four times a year." She laughed.

"Well, you know what, I might join you." I joked.

"That might not be bad. Two of the hottest chicks in school, on both of my arms, doing a three-way." His eyes glazed over.

We smacked his head at the same time.

"First of all, were not hot, were sexy. Second of all, you're dreaming if you think you can land this." I motioned down to my body.

"And you ain't touching this till after our senior year." Judith smiled sweetly. "I am not losing my virginity in the back of this car or in a sleazy motel room."

"You tell him girl!" I high-fived her.

"So, do you know when you Edward are gonna do it?" Andrew asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Perv!" We sniggered.

"I don't know. But I do know, that I can make him want to do it." I stated.

"How?" Judith asked, quizzical.

"I'm glad you asked my dear friend. See, his parents know about my situation. And, well, hey offered me a place there. Imagine how wild I can drive him, if I, for example, walked into his room in nothing but a bra, lacy black underwear, and a see-through shirt?"

"You'd drive him wild." Andrew muttered.

"Aw, is the little horny baby imagining his girlfriend in that?" I said, leaning in between their seats, looking at him.

"Yes. And in various positions." He smirked.

"You should handcuff her to the bed. You see like the type of couple who'll like that." I looked between them, but moved when Judith went to smack me.

"No! Their will be no handcuffing to the bed. If anything, it should be him handcuffed to the bed. I like to see him squirm." She remarked.

"Well, I'll let you do anything to me."

"No." I said, pushing their faces away when they went to kiss each other.

"I'll take the perverted talk, but no kissing. I do not want to see that."

W pulled into the school parking lot ten minutes later, laughing as we sang along to Weird Al Yankovic songs. We got out of the car, leaning against the hood.

"Hey, Izzy, your boy toy is eye-fucking you." Andrew whispered. If only he knew Edward could hear him.

"Yeah, thanks." I laughed and pushed his face away.

I heard my phone beep then, and looked down to see my mom texted me. How odd.

_Packing your things. Broke your jewelry box._

"You son of a bitch." I laughed under my breath.

"Whose a bitch?" Judith asked, leaning on the car next to me.

"My mom broke my Aunt's jewelry box in her haste to pack me up out of her house." I told her softly.

She suddenly stood up, her eyes wide.

"I am such a horrible friend!" She screamed, covering her mouth.

"Why?" Andrew asked, curiously.

_Shut up,_ I thought, panicked.

"It's her-" I covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

I began pushing her toward the school when she bit me. I stared at her in shock as she finished her sentence.

"Birthday! I completely for it was her birthday!" She cried.

"I can't you people anything! It's only a birthday. Yay, I'm eighteen. I can buy beer and smokes." I said in a fake cheerful voice.

I stuck my hand out, letting Andrew know what I wanted. He gave me the joint. lighting it up for me. I put it to my lips and waved at them.

"I have to go explain to the boy toy why I'm smoking." Andrew laughed with me while Judith glared at me.

"Smoking kills you!" She screamed as I walked away.

"I've been doing this since before you hit puberty. I just never told anyone." I laughed as I walked backward before turning around.

"Do you know what can happen to you? You could ruin your lungs!" She screamed from across the parking lot.

"I'm willing to take that chance." I laughed at the shocked look on her face.

I shrugged and turned my head back to the front, looking at Edward who was shaking his head at me in a disapproving way.

"She's right, you know. You'll become an addict." He told me.

"I only do it when I have to. And I did my first one when I was twelve. Am I dead, no. And soon, that won't matter. Considering I'm, you know, an Immortal." I smiled.

That was my excuse for everything now. It I was on the skateboard Emmett got me for my birthday, I told Edward his venom could heal me. When I was standing on the roof of his house, dared by Renesmee to jump off, Edward caught me at the bottom and glared at me. I smiled and said,

"You venom will heal me."

"Izzy, be sure to over around eight." Alice said strictly.

"Sure." I muttered.

"Let's get to class." Edward smiled and took the joint of my mouth, taking it out with his fingers.

He kissed me softly when I pouted. I tried to pull him back when he pulled away but he laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the school entrance.

* * *

School seemed to last longer than I would have thought possible, but that was probably because I wanted the day to end quickly. I was currently sitting in my art class, Judith and Renesmee sitting next to me, as we hummed along to song playing from the stereo. Our art teacher, Mr. Felon, was really cool. He had us listen to music so that we could get inspired. He didn't make us paint boring things like bowls of fruit of flowers or any of that. He let us draw what came to our mind, which is why I drew a stick-figure guy and girl doing it.

He didn't even berate me for what I drew, but praised me for expressing my 'inner feelings'. Which was to, you know, do it. With a certain golden-eyed, Adonis that was the star of my sexual fantasy. Something I dreamt of at least three times a month. Maybe more if I was feeling sexually frustrated.

"Hey, Izzy, you like my painting?" Frank asked, showing it to me.

I felt laughter bubble up in my chest. It was a picture of Miss. Galen, our unmarried, spiteful English teacher, and our Gym teacher, Mr. Rucker, who was unhappily married, doing it.

"Wow. You draw really good. You even got the mole on her nose perfect. You can see the detailed three little hairs." I laughed along with Renesmee and Judith.

"Very good, Frank." Mr. Felon praised.

Frank nodded and high-fived his friends. I turned in my chair and looked at the black canvas. I didn't know what to draw. Well, I didn't know what to draw till my mom popped into my head. I smiled mischievously and began to draw her, picturing her hateful, glaring dark eyes in my head along with the permanent scowl that was always drawn on her face.

By the time I finished, I had drawn in a crowd.

"Wow."

"Neat."

I heard their whispers and felt a confident smile curve itself on my lips. Mr. Felon broke through the small circle that gathered around me, and smiled down at me.

"It's magnificent. The frail curves of the body, the eyes, deep and hateful, full of an inextinguishable fire. Who is it, if I may ask?" His eyes were full of curiosity and wonder.

"It's my mom." Laughter exploded all around the room.

He walked away, muttering to himself.

"Why would draw her like that?" Judith asked, staring at the picture.

"Because I drawing her inner self. This is her, on the inside. Frail, hating, unloving. A hate-filled old hag." I concluded with a bright smile.

"That sums it up." Renesmee nodded, agreeing with me.

The bell rang just then, letting us know school had finally let out for the day. We stood up, putting out smock back in the bin. The smocks were ours, but Mr. Felon had insisted that we keep it there, stating that us crazy teenagers would lose them. We couldn't not agree with him. I knew I'd lose mine. It was a fact.

I took out my phone and looked at myself to check for paint on my face. You'd be surprised how much paint gets on our face. We don't know how it happens, but it does.

I had a line thin ling of blue on my forehead a few smudges of red and brown on my cheeks. I found Renesmee laughing at me said sarcastically,

"Haha. I least I don't look like a paint bucket threw up on me." She growled when I said that.

Earlier during the class, I had thrown the pink paint at her for making kissy faces at me and mocking me with the fact that I hadn't done it yet. Well, I told her it wasn't my fault that her brother, they had to pretend to be siblings as front in school, wanted to wait. The class had a nice laugh when I threw the entire bucket at her. From head to toe, she was the woman in pink.

"Shut up." She muttered.

"Come on, girls. We have to go. Izzy, you riding with Andrew and me?" Judith asked as we made our way out of the class and down the hall.

"Yeah." I answered, taking off my sweater to clean my face.

"Nice top. Has Edward seen it?" Judith raised her eyebrows in question.

"Not yet." I told her, my lips curling into a devious smile.

"Then go show him." She said, bumping my shoulder.

"Oh, I will. Knowing Alice, she's giving me an unwanted party. A big one. Right Renesmee?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." She laughed.

"And, hopefully, what, you'll get to second base?" Judith asked, surprised.

"Can you read minds?" I asked in mock surprise.

"I wish." She laughed.

We reached the parking lot, to see it deserted.

"Where are they?" I asked, confused.

"I told them to go without me. That we'd grab a ride with Judith and Andrew." Renesmee answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay."

Judith nodded as we made our way toward the car. Andrew, who was listening to music on the radio, jumped when he saw the three of us get into the back of his car.

"You scared the shit out of me." He breathed, putting a hand over his heart.

"Whatever. Just drive." I laughed.

As he pulled out of the parking lot, we resumed our conversation.

"I don't want to get to second base. I just want to get the dress off without him telling me that we shouldn't do it. Not yet. Because we have to wait and stuff." I sulked as we drove through the streets of Forks.

"Wow, you are that sexually frustrated?" She asked, stunned.

"Yes! I've been a virgin for eighteen years, excuse me if want a little action in my life." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Well, I know what will make him want you." Judith smiled.

"What?" I asked, sitting up.

"A picture of you in that halter top." She squealed and grabbed my phone, snapping a photo of me.

"Send it to him." She said, tapping the screen.

I nodded and sent him the picture with a text that read,

_Like what you see? _

I already knew how he'd react but nonetheless, I knew he'd secretly like the photo. We pulled up to the driveway of my house just then. I sighed dejectedly and got out, Hugging Renesmee and Judith and pecking Andrew a kiss on the cheek, before making my way up the steps and into the house, closing the door behind me.

This house always made my good mood disappear. I made my way up the stairs, sighing when I saw the boxes on the floor. I looked at my phone to see it was 3:10 p.m. I had enough time to pack and shower. I changed out of my clothes and into a comfy pair of green cotton shorts and a white tank. I didn't realize it was see-through till I saw my black bra through the shirt in the mirror. I shrugged and grabbed my IPod, putting it on shuffle.

**Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab **came on. I began singing along to the lyrics as I began to clean out the rest of my clothes in the closet and folding it before sticking it into a box. I began to dance as I continued to pack, sometimes stopping just to dance. As the songs began to change my dancing began to increase till I forgot all about the packing.

**Temporary Bliss by The Cab **began to play and I laughed. I sang to the lyrics and continued my packing till it was done. I spotted the broken jewelry box as I grabbed the clothes I left out. I felt my throat tighten. I walked to it and picked it up with gentle hands. I walked with it to the one of the two boxes marked clothes and opened it, softly placing the pieces on the clothes before closing the box.

I put on some shoes, forgetting the shower, and grabbed two boxes, making my way down the stairs. I unlocked the trunk to my Volvo S60 and put the boxes in. I ran back into the house and grabbed the purse with the perfume and make-up, and carefully carried it down the stairs, and into the car, placing it in the passenger seat. I walked back into the house and up the stairs, grabbing the folded comforter and the two large pillows, making my way down the stairs and out of the house, toward the car. I put it in the backseat of my car and closed the trunk and doors, hearing it lock with a beep.

I nodded to myself and walked back into the house, closing the door behind me. I made my way up the stairs and grabbed the clothes along with my IPod and walking into the bathroom. I let the music play as I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower, sighing in bliss as the hot water rained over me, relaxing my tense and aching muscles. I spent about twenty minutes in the shower, scrubbing my hair with shampoo and washing myself with my vanilla-scented body wash.

After the soap was washed off me I stepped out, quickly drying myself. I smiled, finally putting Alice's Christmas gift to go use. I pulled on the corset bra-like thing. It was strapless, and stopped just under my belly button. Oh, and it was black and lacy. I pulled on the lacy black underwear and then pulled on my blue halter dress. It tied around my neck, and left enough cleavage for the imagination. The dress was thin and landed passed my knees, flowing out when it reached my mid-thighs.

I was going to try to seduce Edward, and knowing Alice, she'd help me too. I wasn't going to go all the way, but dammit if he wasn't driving me insane with his touch. I pulled on my four-inch heels and let my hair loose so Alice could do it. I looked at myself in the mirror again, smiled, and grabbed my shampoo and body wash before making my way out of the house. I put the shampoo, body wash and clothes in my purse and turned on the engine, driving away from the house, and from my mother, forever.

* * *

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway fifteen minutes later and cut the engine, opening the door and stepping out. I walked up the steps to the house, my heels clicking against the stone. I walked right into the house, and before I could have the chance to look around, I was grabbed around the arm by Alice and pushed up the stairs.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you take a look at what's happening downstairs. I have to get you ready. And I also have to talk to you." She explained.

I sighed and let her lead me over to her large vanity table. I sat down on the light pink padded chair and sat silently as she began to do my hair and talk.

"So, you're going to try to seduce Edward?" She asked casually as she worked on my hair.

"Alice!" I blushed red with embarrassment.

"Oh, don't get your lingerie in a twist. The boys aren't here. They're buying the rest of the party decorations." She laughed.

"Yeah." I answered her question.

"Izzy, I don't mean to put you down, but Edward, I'm not sure about how he's going to take this. He's only very been with one woman. And that was Bella. And, as much as we enjoy hearing you trying to seduce him on a daily basis, and I know, being a woman, how far you want to take this, I think you should wait. When I bought you they lingerie, it was so you can use it when the time was right. Not on your eighteenth birthday. Just enjoy today. You're going to be with him forever. Give it time."

I nodded at her words, slightly disappointed. I wasn't entirely sure why I was being so forward. But I know that when I saw him, I wanted to give myself to him. To show him how far my love for him went.

"So, before I start your hair, do you want to change? It has to be uncomfortable." She already knew my decision.

She handed me the black bra and I told up, walking to the bathroom. I took off the dress and discarded the corset, putting on the bra. I pulled the dress back on and slid my heels on, walking out of the bathroom. I sat myself back down on the chair, and closed my eyes as she began to work on my hair.

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"Emmett, stop playing with the balloons!" I shouted from across the room.

Pouting, he let go of the balloons and went to go play with the Xbox with Jasper. I shook my head at him and went back out to the car to get the rest of the napkins. Alice was going all out on this party. She even invited about half the school. I walked back into the house and put the napkins on the table, settling myself down on the couch.

"Hey, daddy." Renesmee greeted me with a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"What do you want?" I asked, staring at her.

She only ever did that when she wanted something from me. When she was younger, a few months after her birth, when she greeted me with a hug and kiss, it was to tell me she loved me. But now, looking seventeen at the real age of a 101, she only ever did that to get something from me.

"What? I can't greet my father with a hug?" She asked innocently, feigning a hurt look on her face.

"Not unless you want something." I told her, setting my feet on the table.

"Fine." She said, dropping her act. "Can Jacob come to the party?" Ah, her true intention.

"It's not up to me. Alice made the list. Go ask her." I smirked.

She stood and disappeared, making me laugh.

"Your father of the year." Carlisle said sarcastically.

"I try." I laughed with him.

"Sure, of course he can come." I heard Izzy say.

I sat up quickly, stopping at the bottom of the stairs when I Alice screamed at me.

"Stay down there! You can't come up, she's not ready!"

I started to search their minds when I was blocked out.

"Edward, were not gonna let you look at her!" Alice growled, angry.

"Look at you voice!" Izzy's silk-like voice said.

I took out my phone and turned it on, realizing that I had one message from her. I clicked on it, and almost dropped the phone. It was a picture of her in a halter top, her chest looking very well in the shirt. I suddenly felt aroused.

"Edward, calm it down over there." Jasper said from the couch, his eyes never straying from the screen.

I growled at him and walked up the steps, ignoring Alice's screams for me to stop. Rosalie appeared in front of me, her eyes dark with anger.

"Step back. I've been filled in on what's on your phone. And as much as you want to see her, if you don't turn around and go right back down those stairs, I'll make you." She threatened.

"You heard her." Esme smiled as appeared next to Rosalie.

"Only us woman can see what's going on. You and the rest of the guests that are about to arrive will have to wait patiently till they are done with perfecting the birthday girl." She stated calmly.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, after I had run away from Esme like a child, the guests started arriving. The party was set to start at seven and it was currently 6:50 p.m. Alice still hadn't let me see Izzy, and all of them were blocking their thoughts apart from Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett who had nothing to hide since they hadn't seen Izzy yet.

Jacob arrived ten minutes after Renesmee had asked Izzy if he could come, and was currently sitting on the couch, tapping his fingers against his knee, debating on how to dance with _my _daughter. I was starting get annoyed and the thoughts of these human girls had my stomach figuratively churning in disgust.

"Everyone, if you would please get into position, the birthday girl will be down in just a few minutes." Esme announced from the top of the stairs.

Everyone stood up from their seats, walking toward the stairs, waiting for Izzy to come down the stairs.

"Introducing, Isabella Glass!"

* * *

**Izzy's Pov**

"Viola! You can open you eyes now." Alice squealed.

I slowly opened my eyes, and felt them widen in surprise. My make-up was natural and simple. The eye-shadow wasn't exaggerated, it was minimal but it still looked nice. I had some eyeliner and mascara but it was minimal. My lips had been painted a soft red and my hair was in a fancy up-do with a few stray strands curling around my face.

In all, I looked beautiful.

"I love beautiful." I told her.

"I love it."

"I knew you would." She stated as a fact.

"Of course you. Cause you see _everything._"

"You bet you ass I do." We laughed as we made our way down the hall.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so confident. I felt my heart begin to pump faster in my chest as I neared the stairs. I felt a wave of calmness envelop me and whispered my thanks to Jasper.

I heard Esme announce in a loud and clear voice,

"Introducing, Isabella Glass!"

I felt panic take over but pushed it away. I took a couple of quick calming breaths and began to descend down the stairs, my eyes catching Edward as he stood in the back, leaning against the wall, his usual golden eyes, darker; a honey hue color. He wore black jeans that hung low on his marble hips, with a green shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his bronze hair disheveled as usual. His smiled seemed to infectious I felt my lips curve into one as well.

"Happy birthday!" I heard them scream. But I paid no attention to them.

My eyes were set on my boyfriend.

**Edward's Pov**

I watched as she descended down the stairs, looking like an angel. Her skin glowed against the blue dress, her dark hair picked up, the stray curls perfecting her face as they framed her beauty.

She reached the bottom step and I watched as she smiled and hugged some people before making her way to me, her eyes sparkling as she came closer to me, her smile blinding me. I pulled her into my arms and picked her up, spinning her in a circle before placing her back down on the floor gently, pulling her into a kiss.

Her lips felt warm and soft against my cool ones. Her hands found their way into my hair as she tried to deepen the kiss. I pulled back and rested my head against her clammy forehead, laughing softly.

"Happy birthday, Isabella."

"You know, if kissing you is my present, can I get another one?" She asked, coyly.

I pressed my lips against hers once more, before pulling back. Her eyes were darkened, her breath coming out in short pants, and her cheeks were flushed. And she was pouting.

"Let's go enjoy your birthday." I whispered to her, grabbing her hand pulling her towards the living room, which had been cleared out apart from the couches that were pressed against the wall.

**Izzy's Pov**

I spent the first hour dancing, going completely crazy. I danced with Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Judith and Andrew. I even danced with Frank for a while. Eventually, Andrew and Judith pulled me over to the were the couch was, pushed up against the wall, ans sat me down. Judith settled herself in Andrew's lap, making his smile.

"We wanted to give be the ones to give you your present first." She laughed nervously and handed me a small box.

"Thanks. But you didn't have to give me anything." I spoke softly.

"But we wanted to." She insisted.

"You've already given me the best present there is." I smiled.

"And what's that?" They asked, their eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Your friendship."

Judith threw her arms around my neck, sobbing against me. I passed my hand through her hair, trying to calm her.

"That's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said." Andrew spoke from his spot, leaning in to give us both a hug.

After a few minutes, Judith pulled back, laughing as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. She motioned down to the box in my hands. I got the message and opened it, my hand moving to my mouth at what I saw. It was a friendship bracelet with four little hearts. The first heart said 'Izzy', my nickname, the second heart said 'Julie', Judith's nickname, and the three heart said Drew, Andrew's nickname. The fourth heart had words on it, but it was cut in half.

They showed me their wrists, where they had the same bracelet but with one heart. Judith's bracelet had a middle part that was cut, and Andrew had the last piece. I put it together to see it read, 'Izzy, Julie, Drew; Best Friends Forever'.

"It's beautiful." I choked out, tears slipping down my face.

I hugged them once more and wiped my tears away, glad that Alice chose to waterproof make-up. I grabbed their hands and we made our toward the dance floor, gathering in a small circle, and began to dance.

We were interrupted a few hours later when Esme announced,

"It's time for the cake."

Everyone cheered as Edward and Carlisle brought out a fairly large cake with the '18' sticking out of the middle. They placed the cart with the cake in front of me, and felt Andrew and Judith move so that they stood in front of me with the rest. They sang the birthday song, making me laugh. I had the urge to cover my face, but managed to stop myself.

"Make a wish." Esme said, smiling at me from her spot next to Carlisle.

I closed my eyes, pretended to make a wish, and opened them, blowing out the fire from the candles. I smiled as they cheered, watching as Esme began to take out the candles and cut a piece of cake before handing it to me.

_I didn't need a wish; I had everything I could ever ask for, and more._

* * *

**Okay, honestly, tell me, did you like this chapter? I liked it. But I did write the chapter, I'm supposed to like the chapters I write. Most of the time. I'd like to thank my friend who helped think up Izzy's outfit, and her make-up. She doesn't have an account on Fanfiction, but she insisted that I thank her. So I did.**

**Now, seriously, tell me what you thought of this chapter. I love to hear your thoughts. It could be good or constructive criticism I don't mind.**

**Come on, click the review button. I'll give you an imaginary desert of whatever you want if you do! :D**

**P.S. I'm going to write long chapters!**

**Nikirocks29 ;D**


	3. Chapter 2: Izzy, Point One Edward, Zero

**This chapter is kind of sad but it not all chapters will be sad and almost depressing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any of the Twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Izzy's Pov**

I threw myself on the couch and exhaled loudly. And everyone ate cake, the party started die out but it was still in full swing. People started to leave around eleven and were completely gone by the time the clock struck one in the morning. I had since then, changed out of my clothes into a comfortable shirt and sweat pants. Esmé had set up a bedroom for me and I had yet to see it.

Edward didn't want me helping him bring boxes into house but after I slapped him ten feet back with air, he gave in easily. He took the boxes upstairs while I sat down on the couch.

"That, was fun." Renesmee sighed as she settled herself down next to me.

"Yep. It was the first party of the year, and probably the best, curtsy of Alice Cullen." We laughed for a few minutes before sighing.

"I'm beat. Night." Renesmee disappeared, leaving me alone in the living room.

I sighed deeply and turned on the T.V., it on a random channel that was currently playing Tom and Jerry. My sister and I used to get up early in the morning to watch cartoons. Even in our teen years, this show never lost its comedy.

I laughed as Tom continued to chase Jerry around the house. I yawned and laid down on the couch, laying my head on a pillow. I must've fallen asleep because I felt cool arms lift me up. I managed to crack open my eyes and see Edward, who smiled down at me. I managed a lazy smile before sleep took over me once more, my head resting on his chest, my hands fisting his shirt.

I woke up again when I felt Edward softly move my hands. I mumbled something incoherent and hugged him around the neck, telling him I didn't want to let go. He laughed softly and I felt him lay down next to me, his arm wrapping around my waist and bringing me closer.

I felt into sleep again, a smile on my face.

* * *

"Izzy? Come on, it's time to get up."

Edward's beautiful voice broke through my blissful sleep. I felt my anger begin to rise and did what I did best whenever my sister woke me up early.

I hugged the pillow and snuggled myself deeper into the bed.

"Izzy, come on. This is ridiculous. You can't sleep the morning away." He almost sounded like he was whining. I nearly laughed.

"Just watch me." I mumbled, my voice thick with sleep.

He began to tickle me, but when I'm not in the mood, that tickling shit don't work.

"Izzy, please, get up." He whispered, his voice close to my ear. I felt myself shudder as his breath washed over me but stayed in bed. I was tired, and nothing would get me up.

Well, most things won't get me up.

I felt his lips on me, starting at the base of my throat. He rolled me over, kissing his way up, and kissing every spot on my face except my lips. I softly pushed him away and rolled myself over, trying to will my body not to respond to him. The effect he had on me couldn't be healthy.

"You forced me to do this." He whispered, almost sadly.

He picked me up, the comforter falling off my body. And since I was locked in his iron grip, I did the one thing I could.

I screamed.

Loudly.

I saw him wince and screamed louder, thrashing in his arms, kicking my legs. I pushed with away with pressured air and all but flew down the stairs, running into the very large and spacious living room that had been used as a dance floor a few hours ago. I looked around and found Carlisle with Esmé in his lap, Rosalie next to Emmett, and Jasper kissing Alice. They stopped what they were doing to look at me with amused eyes. I saw Renesmee with Jacob by the piano. Both of who were staying me.

I ran to Emmett and looked at him, putting on my best puppy dog face.

"The mean man won't let me sleep." I made my lip quiver for extra measure.

I saw his eyes turn big with alarm. Oh yeah, puddy in my hands. I saw Edward come in just then, looking at me. I jumped into the small space between Rosalie and Emmett, putting Emmett's large and surprisingly heavy arm in front of me. Edward appeared in front of me, crouching down.

"Mean man?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"You won't let me shweep." I said the baby version of 'sleep'.

I let my eyes began to well with tears, knowing Jasper can sense me. I felt a need to cry then, curtsy of Jasper. I let my tears fall over then, staring directly into Edward's alarmed golden eyes with my widened brown eyes.

"Sleep, sleep as much as you want. Just don't do that again." He said, pulling me into his arms.

"Thanks. It always works." I laughed as I wiped away the fake tears.

"I don't feel sleepy anymore, but if you disturb my dreams again, you won't be kissing these lips till Christmas." I saw his eyes actually widen.

"You are a cruel woman, Isabella Glass." He stated.

"I try." I smiled.

"Okay, time to show you your room." Alice squealed, taking my arm and running up the stairs with vampire speed.

We arrived at a door that was pale white with black decorations. It had swirls and black flowers with a red center. My name was written in cursive with black red ink.

She pushed open the door, and I gasped in shock. The walls were an odd mixture of light and dark grey, but it looked good. The bed was a four-poster king-sized bed that was pushed up against the wall in the middle and it had large elegant red drapes tied to the poles. The comforter was red with dark-colored patterns that were mysterious and beautiful. The pillows different shades of red and the back pillows were black with golden patterns.

There was a double door on the side wall marked closet, which Alice opened. I walked toward it, my mind frozen in shock. The place was huge. Scratch that, it was probably the size of my parents' house. Seriously, the closet was huge. It didn't seem possible.

"You love it." Alice stated with a smile.

"This place is huge. And that is an obvious understatement." I muttered.

"I know. So, after you get settled into your new room, met us downstairs. We are going shopping." She laughed as she disappeared from my new room.

I shook my head up and blocked her from looking into my future. I closed the drapes to large window that was bringing in light and crawled into the bed. I was just about to go to sleep when I felt the bed dip and Edward's sweet scent hit my nose.

"You can't sleep the day away." He whispered, running his hands through my hair.

I could feel his marble chiseled chest against my back and fought the pleasant shiver that wanted to run down my spine. It wasn't my fault anything he did turned me on. I'm human, I'm eighteen, and I'm still a virgin. I have urges too.

"I can tell you aroused." He whispered against my throat.

"Well, want to do something about it?" I could hear the pathetic hopefulness in my voice. Am I seriously that desperate? I can answer that. Yes!

"Izzy, we talked about this. Many times. We can't do anything. Not yet. Not till your turned. I don't want to risk anything. I don't care if my venom can heal you. I won't risk it." The way his voice stressed the last sentence with determination made my heart swell and my eyes tear up. No one had ever talked like that to me. No one had expressed how they didn't want me to get hurt.

I rolled over, pressing his cool lips to my warm ones. He rolled onto his side, his elbow holding his up, his free arm coming around to lift me closer to him. I wanted to take this further but he stopped, his unnecessary breathing calm while mine was labored and coming out in ragged breaths.

"We have to stop." He told me, caressing my face.

I sighed and sat up, running my hands through my hair. I looked away when I felt his cold hands softly but firmly move my head toward him. I made the mistake of staring into his eyes. The gold hue of his eyes were darker which meant they'll be black in a few days. His eyes were softened in concern and confusion.

Of course he wouldn't understand. He didn't understand how I felt. I don't think he ever truly would. I wanted to be with him that would probably hurt him because last time he was intimate like that with anyone was his wife which resulted in the birth of his half-human half-vampire daughter and the death of his wife, Bella.

"Why do you want to rush into it?" He asked, his eyes burning with so much emotion I had to look away.

"Because I-" _Because I have to know_, I thought to myself.

I did have a boyfriend, two boyfriends actually. The first one, Zack, I went out with for about four months when I was fourteen and he was sixteen. The whole time, he kept trying to get into my pants. Despite the fact that I was only fourteen didn't mean I didn't like it when he fondled my breasts. I wanted to take it further, obviously, but my mind overpowered my body. I knew I wasn't ready, but my body didn't. After Zack tried to take it all the way, I broke up with me.

My second boyfriend, Austin, I went out with for seven months when I was sixteen. From the beginning he was kind, always polite, concerned whenever he saw me pulling away, told me to wait for the right time, like Edward. But then Austin deemed it the right time when I turned seventeen. He got a room at an expensive hotel which name I can't remember, and set up the room. Candlelit dinner, with champagne and stake with rice. The bedroom had candles everywhere.

We had spent the beginning of the night kissing, but things started to heat up quickly. My shirt was first to go, then his, then my pants, and then his. His touch was nice, and it sent pleasure in all the right places, but I found myself pulling away when he took off my bra. His managed to stop me by kissing my body, but I pushed against him when he went for my underwear. I didn't want to do anything yet because I knew once I put out he only be interested in that, not he wasn't from the beginning.

And I started to kick him when he pulled my underwear off forcefully. He was naked and on top of me in seconds but before he could do anything, I kicked his jewels, pulled on my undergarments and ran out of the room. I didn't care that I was half-naked, I just wanted to get away from him. He followed me out in his jeans and nothing out, but once I reached the lobby someone tackled him. I didn't press any charges because I didn't want to ruin his chances of school. Despite what he did, he was a really good student so we walked away and then my parents and I left for Forks a few weeks later. It's one of the main reasons we left. I knew he'd try to come after me, and I didn't want that.

It also why I reacted so strongly to Brad, although he wouldn't? He was trying to rape me. I didn't need another repeat the thought of feeling so helpless and vulnerable didn't agree with me. So, as I attacked and punched him, in the back of my head, a secret part of me was imagining me kick the hell out of Austin's ass.

"Izzy? What were you going to say?" Edward's voice dragged me out of my horrid memories.

"N-no-nothing. J-just l-leave." I stuttered, biting back my sudden tears.

"Something is wrong. And I'm not leaving until you tell me." He pulled me close to him, but I pushed away.

"Do you remember the first time we actually talked?" I whispered it so softly I was sure that even with his enhanced vampire ears he wouldn't hear me.

"Yes. You wanted to kill yourself." I could tell the words were strained by the pained look in his eyes.

"I started when my sister d-died. But I stopped for a while. And t-then, I had, a boyfriend. I dated him for about seven months, before I broke up with him on my b-birthday. See, he, um, he t-tr-" I stopped when my throat locked up.

I pushed his away when he went to comfort me. I brought my knees up to me, and pulled down my walls and talked to him.

_He tried to rape me, _I thought, silent tears streaming down my face. _He wanted to take it all the way, and I didn't stop him until he went to take off my underwear. He pulled them off anyway and before he was about to enter me I kicked him off, pulled on my bra and panties and ran out of the room. I didn't press charges because I knew it'd ruin his grades and his chance to go to college, so I stuck with cutting myself whenever I'd think about him. I stopped once got to Forks because I wanted a fresh start. New town, new person, forgotten past. Though the past never truly goes away._

I wiped away my tears I looked down at the floor, feeling his arm come around my waist.

"Then why do you want to rush into it if you were almost raped, twice?" He asked, perplexed. I answered silently, avoiding his gaze as I did so.

_Because I want to be assured that once it happens you won't leave me. Before Austin, I had another boyfriend, but I was fourteen and he was sixteen. He wanted the same thing Austin wanted. But when he told me he wanted to go all the way, I broke up with him. I've seen the way guys look at me. It's the same lustful look I got in Phoenix. I know what they want. They just want a quick fuck then once their satisfied they'll leave. And despite what you are, I care about you, more than I ever did to the others. And,_

"I want to be assured I'm not being used." I finished out loud.

I wiped away my tears, closing my eyes when he pulled my face toward him. I didn't want to see his face. I'm sure he'd look at me with disgust or appalled, or something that wasn't good.

"Izzy, open your eyes." His voice, soft and persuading, made me want to open my eyes. His breath on my face felt so calming, the smell was sweet, something that can't be described besides Edward.

"Izzy, please, open your eyes. Look at me." I wasn't sure, but it sounded like he himself could cry if had tears.

"Please."

I finally opened my eyes but kept them downcast. I saw his thumbs as they gently cupped my face, wiping away my tears as they continued to fall down my heated cheeks. He tipped my chin up, forcing my eyes to met his soft golden ones. They had a deep emotion in them but I couldn't tell what it was. I looked away again, trying to stop the waterworks.

"Why won't you look at me?" He asked, his voice sounding hurt.

"Because I'm afraid." I whispered, finally looking into his eyes.

"Why would you be afraid? Is it because of me?" His eyes were shocked but filled with a fake realization. He thought I was afraid of him. But I wasn't, I was afraid of what he thought of me.

"No. I'm afraid of what you think of me after what I told you." I gulped for air, a ball tightening in my throat as tears continued to pierce my wet eyes.

"Why would you think I'd think any different of you after what you told me?" I shook my head, ashamed of myself. He didn't understand. I heard him gasp in the slightest. His eyes held realization.

"Do you believe I won't want you because you were willingly fondled and almost raped?" His voice held no emotion.

I pulled away from him completely, pushing myself up against the headboard as I hugged my knees, silencing my sobs as they rocked through me. He won't want me now. I may have had a chance before but now, no way he'd take me. Even if he loved me or otherwise. When guys saw me, they thought I was a quick fuck, not some girl worthy of making love to the man she loved.

I felt movement on the bed and saw Edward's hand coming toward me. I pressed myself to the headboard, looking away from him. I gasped when I felt his cold hands on me, pushing toward him, his long legs making a circle around me, caging me. I went to cover my face from him but his hands caged my wrists in seconds. He pulled me close to his face, our noses nearly touching, and began to talk, his sweet breath washing over my face.

"Izzy, what happened in the past, happened. Neither you nor I can change that. But just because you did something four years ago with a boyfriend, lover, whomever he was, does not mean I don't want you. Of course I want you. I fight my desire to have you everyday but we have to wait. But it doesn't mean I don't think about it. I think about showing you how much I love you everyday. I love you, and what you did back then can't change that. Nothing can."

He kissed me tenderly, his love flowing out freely. I was glad he was holding my face because it would have lolled to the side from the amount of love the kiss had. My hands snaked up to his hair. It still surprised me at how soft and silky Edward's hair was.

He pulled back after a while, pressing our foreheads together, his breath washing over me again and again. I pressed out lips together again, laying us down so that I straddled his waist. It wasn't my fault that my hands ended up under his shirt, and I pouted when he pulled them out, rolling us over, locking my wrists above my head with one hand, the other cradling my face.

"You bring out a side in me. And it is dangerous." The growl he made was very...sexy. I found myself biting my lip.

"Continue doing that, and I'm going to leave."

He pulled my lip between his teeth, biting down gently, smirking at my shocked face.

"We vampires are masters of seduction. Hence the fact that was are much more beautiful than the average human." He explained with a smile, pulling me into a kiss.

"I have to shower." I whispered, breathless from the kiss.

He laughed and got off me, keeping my wrists lightly held in his hands, pulling me close to press his lips to mine once more. He let go of my wrists and smiled at me. I got off the bed, smirking to myself.

"Want to join me?" I asked innocently, pulling off my shirt so that I was just in a bra.

"Put your shirt back on." He growled huskily, his eyes considerably darkened.

"Why? You won't try anything. You want to wait for the 'right time'. You're a pansy." I laughed, tossing my shirt on the floor as I went to take off my pants.

I found myself against a wall before I could blink.

"Do you want to test my control?" He asked, his voice rough, hands on my waist. Since he was holding himself back, I decided to test him. What, a girl can have fun, can't she?

"Yes, Edward." I moaned, deep in my throat. "Fuck me against the wall, take me!" I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist, raising his hands closer to my chest.

He set me down, his eyes clouded with desire and disappeared. I began to laugh as I walked to my new bathroom.

Izzy, One Point.

Edward, Zero.

* * *

**To tell you the truth, I wasn't too happy with this chapter. I thought it was kind of depressing but I sped it up a little bit between Edward and Izzy to make up for the sad part. Though, you might see a bigger side of Izzy's emotional side. What she kept to herself from the Cullens and us, the readers and me, the writer.**

**For now. What'd you think of Edward? Come on, tell me. What did you guys think of Edward? What'd you think of Izzy?**

**Review and let me know what thought of this chapter, I'd love to know. :D**

**Niki ;D**


	4. Chapter 3: A Headache Brings Power

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any of the Twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Izzy's Pov**

I stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed and more awake. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body, clipping my wet hair up. I opened the door, letting the steam out.

I walked over to the closet and pulled the doors open, heading toward the drawer labelled 'undergarments'. I opened it, nearing screaming at what I saw. Everything was lace, or something sexy. I even saw lingerie near the back.

"Damn it Alice." I muttered, shaking my head.

I pulled some black panties and a black bra that had a custom-made blue rose drawn on it. I shook my head again and walked over to where the shirts were. Most of these shirts were all bought by Alice. I grabbed one of my own shirts; it was a dark green cropped top that landed just a few inches over my belly button, and pulled on some blue denim shorts.

I combed my wet hair, pulling it into a high ponytail, and looked at myself in the mirror. I nodded at my appearance and grabbed my iPod, hitting shuffle. I began to sing along to one my favorite songs,** What the Hell by Avril Lavigne. **Edward absolutely hated it when I sang this song in front of him because it made it look like he was either a bad boyfriend or I was breaking up with him or something. Whatever, Renesmee and I sang this a couple times a week and we were going to sing it today.

I ran down the stairs, bare-footed, as I began to sing the lyrics. Renesmee met up with the at the bottom step, her outfit similar to mine. Alice saw what I would wear and then tell Renesmee. It was always fun. Especially the rare times when Esmé would join us. She may be the mother figure but she had the face of a woman in her mid-twenties. If she put on some skinny jeans and a halter top, the boys would look at her wherever she went, although they already do that.

We danced our way into the living room, singing the lyrics as I hooked up the iPod to the stereo. The song boomed out of the speakers as we continued our performance. We ran over to the couches where the others sat and continued to sing. We sang certain parts our 'lovers' as we secretly called them when we did sleepovers.

We had our sleepovers in the a specially made sound-proof room. It was specially made so even vampires couldn't hear. Yeah, it cost a lot, but one of Carlisle's friends gave him a discount. I don't know how vampire jobs work, but it paid off. Anything said in that room, was not heard from the outside. Which is why Emmett and Rosalie asked us if they could use it. Cause one thing I can tell is that they are surprisingly loud. They could probably be heard throughout the town.

Back to the song.

Halfway through the song, Alice joined us. Our voices molded together, making our voices sound phenomenal. We ended up in the middle of the room, dancing. We sang the last lines together, our voices echoing throughout the large room.

"If you love me, if you hate, you can't save me, baby, baby. All my life I've been good but now; What the hell?"

I blushed a little as they clapped and whistled at us. Walking over to my boyfriend, I straddled his thighs, ducking my head to hide it in his chest as they continued to praise us. Edward rested his hands on my waist, his long fingers brushing my skin, making me shiver. And not from the cold. Well, partially from the cold.

"Hey, Izzy, what do you say to a little Guitar Hero?" Emmett smirked.

"I say hell yeah!" I placed a quick kiss on Edward's cheek and got up, grabbing the remote controller. I was an expert playing Guitar Hero on the controller but on the guitar, I sucked.

We sat on the couch, but halfway through the song, we were standing up. I pressed the buttons quickly, my hands becoming damp with sweat. I dropped the remote as I saw that I beat Emmett. He growled at me then pouted. I did my usual victory dance and started jumping on the couch, grabbing Edward's face and pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

"I live for these moments." I sighed happily as I sunk into the couch, my head resting against a pillow, my feet propped up on Edward's lap.

"I'll get you next time, Izzy." Emmett grumbled.

I looked at him through narrowed eyes and concentrated on him. He went flying across the room a few minutes later.

"Are you done whining?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes." He muttered.

"Good."

After Emmett actually finished his whining an hour later, we ended up playing another round of Guitar Hero. I won seven out of the ten songs, his glare of intense anger growing with each song I won. I'd just smirk, shrug, and say, "I was born to win." I played a few rounds with Jasper and Renesmee, and let me tell you, she may be a century old girl who looks seventeen, but trust me when I say, she's competitive. She won twelve of the twenty songs we played but hey, I'm human and I can get tired pretty quickly if someone disturbed me from my usual twelve-hour sleep.

After three hours of non-stop playing, my stomach grumbled, letting everyone know I was hungry. Renesmee and I ate burgers, which Esmé made fairly quickly though she did it in vampire speed. I had a tendency of getting snappy when I didn't get my food. I scarfed down four burgers, though that wasn't shocking. I had a big appetite. Always have. Renesmee ate two burgers, and then proclaimed she was full.

Afterwards we all ended up in the living room. I crawled over Edward, crawling over Renesmee and Alice to get to Carlisle and Esmé, who were talking quietly.

"Hey Carlisle." He looked at me, stuck one finger and returned to his conversation.

"Carlisle. Carlisle. Carlisle. Carlisle. Hey Carlisle, hey Carlisle, hey Carlisle, hey Carlisle, hey Carlisle, hey Carlisle. Yo Carlisle, yo Carlisle, you Carlisle, yo Carlisle, yo Carlisle. Hi Carlisle, hi Carlisle, hi Carlisle. Carlisle, are you listening to me? Carlisle, hey Carlisle, are you listening to me. Yo, Carlisle, are you listening to me. Hey Carlisle. Carlisle. Carlisle. Carlisle. Carlisle. Carlisle. Carlisle. C to A to R to L to I to S to L to E. Carlisle! Listen to me, Carlisle. Carlisle, I need to talk to you. Carlisle! Carlisle! Carlisle! Carlisle! Carlie! Carlie! Carlie! Carlie! Car. Car. Car. Car. Car. Carlisle! Carlisle, I need to talk to you. Carlisle. Carlisle. Carlisle!

At this point my voice was whiny and I was sure I was annoying all of them. So, since he was obviously trying not to glare at me while talking to Esmé, I did the one thing that caused every groan, moan, and sigh of annoyance to stop and cause them all to look at me with large, stunned eyes.

"Daddy!"

That did it.

Like I said, all of them stopped and looked right at me, Carlisle's face the most shocked.

"Good. Now that I have your attention and I am not interrupting you, I need to talk you!" I said, crossing my arms.

They all just continued to stare at me, unmoving, unseeing. This was getting freaky. I was actually feeling fear start to gnaw at me. I pull down my mental walls and said to Edward, _If you can hear me, blink. _

He didn't blink. _  
_

I actually had to stop from whimpering as they. Just. Continued. Staring. Okay now I was just scared. Can vampires honestly go into shock? Cause I think I just accidentally proved a theory I didn't know I was trying to test. I looked at Renesmee, whose shocked eyes were glued to me. If I did it to her, I won't break any bones. Probably just bruise.

I stood up, their eyes following me. I bought my arm back and whacked her across the face. That did it. She screamed and grabbed her face with her hands, tears in her eyes as she stared at me. She shouldn't be crying, I should. They were all just staring at me, unseeing, like fucking statues. It was starting to creep the hell out of me.

Edward was at her side immediately, actually glaring at me as he comforted his crying daughter. All them had concerned eyes on her while throwing me looks.

"Why did you slap me?" She sobbed, clutching her cheek.

I couldn't have been that bad, right? She moved her hand slightly, all of us gasping. A very red prominent hand mark rested on her cheek. Wow, I did not know I could slap so hard.

"Why would you slap her?" Edward practically growled.

"I had to do something. Y-you w-we-were-" I broke off and shook my head, walking away toward the back door, unable to face them.

I only meant to get them out of there daze, shock, whatever it was. It was scaring me, and I was actually going to start crying. Tears had already pricked my eyes before I decided to slap the one person whose face wouldn't snap the bones in my hand. I knew it'd get them out of there haze but I didn't realize they'd react to strongly.

Before I could make my escape Edward appeared in front of me. I could see he was trying to restrain his anger, but I could also tell that was very hard at the moment.

"Why?" One word brought forth my angry rant.

"Why?! Are you fucking serious? You guys were just staring at me. No blinking, no movement, just plain as day staring. It's like you were frozen in shock. I thought you were actually going into shock. It was scaring me. You were looked like you weren't even looking me. It's like you were statues. I only slapped her to bring you out of your...shock. I knew I wouldn't break mt hand on her face than if I slapped you." I finished.

"Well, you did shock us. But that still didn't give you the right to slap my daughter." He snapped. Yes, he actually _snapped _at me.

I glared at him, something I didn't do. At all. I usually stared at him with soft eyes, loving eyes, but I had only glared at him one or two times. I felt my hands fist themselves as I fought off the urge to throw him all around the room. I had learned a few months ago that if I didn't use my power thing I'd get a bad headache. But only if I refused to use it. I only really had the desire to suddenly use it if I was angry or I was feeling a very strong emotion or if I hadn't used it in a while and it was acting up.

I used it against Emmett sometimes when he was whining, but I would never use it against Edward. But right now, anger was surging through me and I could feel Jasper through wave after waves of calm at me but I put up at shield. He wasn't going to stop me. I began to feel it reside, and felt a knot of fear from in my stomach. In a few minutes, it'd hit full force, but it'd come back as a raging headache, which would only go away if I used my power. Then i'd leave me extremely weak and tired and aching all over.

I had to stop my knees from buckling under me. I could feel tears of pain behind my eyes, burning. My body was starting to hurt from keeping the power back. I only managed a step forward when I crashed to my knees, screaming in agony as I clutched my head, trying to breathe correctly.

I could feel Edward's arms close around me. They radiated comfort, love and nothing but concern. I wanted nothing more then to melt into his arms, but I couldn't. He was the reason I was so pissed. He was the reason the power hit me full force. As much as I hated to admit it, it was his fault the raging headache came back after three months of absence. My head throbbed at this point, it was getting hard to resist the animal part of me. I never believed the saying that we had an animal inside us till I realized that the monster inside me was the power. It made me dangerous, feral, and unstoppable. During the time that the 'animal' showed itself, no one could stop me when my power would take control. I could just barely control myself.

"No," I choked out through the pain, pushing myself back.

I couldn't see it but I could see it; the pained look on his face as turned away from him. I felt a different pair of arms effortlessly pick me up from the floor but the pain was so strong I couldn't even open my eyes without wincing at the light. The person was already blurring into the woods, running quickly till we hit a clearing.

I was set down on the grass, and with a one shaky, determined breath, I screamed.

**Edward's Pov**

I paced back and force, pushing my hands through my hair, gripping at the hair as I continued to hear her screams and shouts of anger and pain. Izzy had been out there, with Carlisle four almost for hours and she wasn't letting up on the anger. It was starting to worry me.

And the bad part was that it was my fault. I caused her anger after I snapped at her. I never raised my voice at her. She wasn't a child, she was the woman I loved, the woman of my desires, and the woman I planned to marry. I would never disrespect her by screaming at her. But when I heard the sound of her hand connecting with Renesmee's cheek, I lost it.

I was seeing red, and I didn't register her as a person at the time. I registered her as a person I had to kill for hurting my daughter. I had looked at her with so much hatred. I didn't want to, but it was a natural instinct to attack those who brought harm to my daughter. She had explained that we all seemed to go into a shocked state after hearing her call Carlisle 'daddy'. It was just so astonishing, that she would call him that to catch his attention.

It caught everyone's attention.

She explained that she had slapped Renesmee because she wouldn't break her hand on Renesmee's face. I had completely ignored her, and snapped at her. It was then that she glared at me, something she did on very rare occasions.

I had felt my unbeating heart shatter when I saw her fall to her knees, clutching her head, screaming in pain. I tried to comfort her, pulling her against my chest but she pulled away, letting out a watery but clear, "No."

"Edward, dear, please stop pacing. We've gotten through this before, we'll get through this again." Esmé said softly, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I looked at her, her eyes kind and caring, telling me it was going to be alright. I knew she was right, this had happened before, and we always got through it. But I couldn't stop worrying. The headache wasn't as bad as the last one. It had been around May, and some of the girls from the school continuing pestering her about how she had supposedly slept with me so that I could take her back after what happened last December. She had gotten into a fight with the three of them, emerging with only a few bruises and cuts, but the girls, bruised with broken noses continued on.

We hadn't even left the school when she was hit by the pain. I had sat in the back with her in the Jeep, trying to stop her from thrashing around as she screamed and clutched her head. I had to lay her down on the seat and press myself on her, locking her wrists in my hand to get her from trying break out of the car.

It had pained me to see her lying under me, in pain as tears rolled down her cheeks, her eyes clouded by immense pain. Emmett drove into the forest, and we got Izzy out and into the clearing where she left out her screams and used her power on the trees and rocks.

A loud scream brought me from my vivid and clear memories. I could smell the scent of Izzy's blood, stronger than ever. She had hurt herself. I could hear Carlisle's thoughts as he ran to the house.

_She's got a deep gash in her leg, six inches. Another one on her forehead. It's small, but I'm more worried on the amount of blood that's gushing out._

I let a growl, and waited for him to arrive. He emerged out of the woods a few seconds later, Izzy in his arms. The scent of her blood was strong. Stronger than Bella's. Her blood, as much as I wanted it, I was able to resist it. It smelled sweet, like her skin, but my love for her overpowered the animal inside me.

I looked at Jasper, who had become tense. He had learned to control himself years ago, but it still got to him sometimes. He nodded stiffly, telling me he was alright. I nodded and ran up the stairs, into the same room we had used for Bella a hundred years ago, during her pregnancy.

Izzy was lying on the table, a towel pressed to the gash on her thigh. Carlisle pressed another towel to her forehead, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. I heard her breathing, slightly broken.

"She broke two ribs." He explained, not bothering to lift his head.

"How? You were with her the whole time!" I screamed, outraged.

"Esmé, keep pressure on the wound." He instructed her, before walking towards me, telling me to go outside.

Once the door was closed, he began to explain.

"She was using her power, screaming, and then suddenly a large branch snapped off and came at her. I moved her out of the way but it scratched her thigh. Then, a rock flew by and caught her forehead. I didn't even notice it because I was trying to look at the gash on her leg. Before she stopped completely a few branches and rocks started crashing into everyone and another branch came at her. It was going incredibly fast, faster than me. It had already hit her ribs when I got to her." He explained.

I growled angrily and hit the wall, leaving a large dent. I went to open the door when Carlisle stopped me.

"Edward, I think you need to go hunt before you go in there. Before you say anything, I understand you love her, and I understand you would never hurt her, but your eyes are black, and anything could happen."

I stared at him, before reluctantly nodding my head. I gritted my teeth and ran out of the house, running through the forest. Hearing the fast paws of a lion, I turned, searching for the animal. The stood ten feet away, its eyes trained on me. I snarled at it, my animal side coming out to take over.

In seconds I had my arms locked around its body and bit down hard on its neck, draining it dry in seconds. Tossing it aside, I took a deep breath and headed east, following the sound of running Elks.

* * *

**Izzy's Pov**

I hadn't realized I had been hurt till I felt the blood rushing from my head and down my cheek. I looked down and surveyed the damage. A large gash sat on my thigh, and my ribs sent pain through me every time I took a deep breath.

Carlisle picked me up, running through the woods, arriving at the Cullen house minutes later. I felt a cold metal table under me, and I felt someone press something to my leg. I cringed into the table when I felt remains from the branch press into the cut. The person must have noticed it because the pressure on my leg became relaxed though I could still feel the material of the thing they put on my leg.

I heard the door open but I was too tired to turn my head and look at the person. I heard Edward's voice and felt my tense body relax against the table. I breathed in deeply, trying not to wince at the pain from my ribs. Damn branch.

I don't know how I lost control like that, but somehow, I did. It had never happened before, but I couldn't tell them I did lose control. They'd think something was wrong, especially Edward.

Eventually, I felt the blood from the cut on my head stop. I barely felt it, but I winced when a particularly sharp piece was pulled out. After a few minutes he said,

"Well, Izzy, all done. I'll just patch it up."

I made a small movement with my head. I was too tired to even talk. I heard the door open, and moved head to the side. Edward stood there, shirt ripped up and covered in blood, exposing his sculpted torso. His golden eyes, burning with emotion, stared directly into mine. Carlisle walked by just then, breaking our staring contest.

"Okay, I'm almost finished." I nodded and closed my eyes, too tired to keep them open.

I felt cold arms slip under me and lift me up. I cracked open my eyes enough to see Edward's face looking straight ahead, completely ignoring me. He opened the door to my room, walking toward the bed. Setting me down gently, he said in an empty voice,

"You should get some sleep."

Then he disappeared. I scoffed into the empty room and walked toward the closet. It was about to in the afternoon, but on days I got this headache, I usually slept well into the next day to recover from using my odd power. I pulled off my shirt and shorts, and looked into the pajama drawer. If I hadn't been so tired, I would have squealed when I saw one of Edward's shirts tucked into the drawer. At least she gave me something that wasn't meant to be sexy.

I pulled on the shirt, which fell to my mid-thighs, and pulled it up to my nose, inhaling deeply. It smelled like..Edward. I couldn't describe it except as Edward's smell.

I walked over to the window and closed the curtains before walking to the bed and crawling under the sheets, hugging a pillow to my chest.

"Edward." I whispered it so softly I barely heard myself.

I sighed in frustration after a few minutes. I rolled over and winced at the pain of my ribs. I could handle pain, but right now, I was too tired to ignore it, and my body ached so I didn't even try to stop the tears that began to flow down my face. I didn't stop even after I felt Jasper took the pain. As my sister would sometimes say, once in a while, we just have to let our tears out.

"Izzy?" Edward's hollow voice filled the room.

I looked at him, his golden eyes holding no spark. It was as if he was void of any emotion. I glared and him and laid back down, covering myself with the duvet. If was going to be an asshole then I was going to be a bitch.

I felt his cold arms push me toward him but I pushed myself away and rolled over, pushing back the sleep.

"What do you want?" I asked, emptying my voice of any emotion to match his.

"I wanted to comfort you. I heard you crying." His answer held no comfort.

"Well, I figured you were annoyed with me. You know, since your voice is all monotone and whatnot." I snapped.

"I just," He started off angry but stopped, calming himself before he continued. "I'm mad at myself for causing you pain."

"Well, if you had tried to listen to my explanation as to why I did what I did, maybe I wouldn't have been pissed at you, causing my headache." I snapped.

"I can't help myself if I feel angry at someone for slapping my daughter." He fumed.

I was either becoming emotional or I was just tired because I actually started to cry. Usually, in times like this, I threw him against a wall and stormed off, but right now, I was just crying. His hands came up to my face, wiping away my tears.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He whispered, pressing his lips to my forehead.

Suddenly, today's events hit me all over again. Everything that happened today felt familiar. And now I knew why. Because a hundred years ago, Edward was the same way with Bella after Jasper tried to take a run for her blood after being exposed to it. He ended up leaving her, making her go into a depression. Those memories were very unnerving, but I remembered telling myself it wouldn't happen to me because I knew Edward would never unintentionally hurt me, like he did to Bella.

"Edward?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, Izzy?" He mumbled against my forehead, putting an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Your not going to leave me, right?" I asked, too scared to look at his face.

"Of course not." But his body went rigid.

"Get some sleep, Izzy." He whispered, his voice ringing with an emotion I was too afraid to name.

I sighed, hoping it didn't seem shaky, and went to sleep. If he tried to leave me like he left Bella, claiming he was protecting me, he'll wish he never thought about it.

* * *

**Okay, I have to ask. Did any of you expect me to do that? Have Izzy slap Renesmee and then get hit by a powerful headache? ****Well, if you were, let me know. **

**If some of you are confused as to why Izzy called Carlisle 'daddy', I'll explain it in the next chapter. I can't spill the meaning behind that just yet.**

**If you have any questions concerning the chapter, I'll be glad to answer.**

**For now, please review and let know your thoughts on this chapter. I want to know if this chapter was good cause I wasn't really feeling it for how this chapter finished. :D**

**Niki, ;D**


End file.
